The Price You Pay
by Kenlow
Summary: Someone from Kennedy's past seeks the ultimate revenge.
1. Revenge

A.N.: This is my first story so yea for me. Everything in the story is the same except that Kennedy has had experience with magic and Willow doesn't know. Someone from Kennedy's past seeks the ultimate revenge.

So with out further adieu...

The Price You Pay

Chapter 1: Revenge

All Kennedy could think about was all the sacrifices made in the last fight with the "First". Anya, Vi, Amanda, Caridad, and many other potentials who were dead could have been slayers right now. She looked around and saw about twelve other current slayers, not counting her and the Scooby gang.

Right now all she wanted to do was cry, but then she realized something about Willow. All her life's belongings and memories were in Sunnydale, including Tara's grave. Kennedy knew that right now she was giving will some space because of the spell, but God, she didn't even realize that it went deeper than that.

'I have to be strong for her now more than ever' she thought. 'I can't show any weaknesses to her.' She decided to get up and go to her goddess who was quietly talking to Buffy. She stopped a couple feet away to get her nerves up to tap Willow's shoulder. She finally did and closed the distance between Willow and her. When she got there she tapped on Willow's shoulder. Willow quickly turned and looked up at Kennedy with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby..."was all Kennedy could say as she cupped Willow's cheek. Willow responded by closing her eyes and leaning into he slayer's hand. It was like time froze for this precious moment between the witch and her slayer. The whole world faded away. Kennedy was frozen just looking at every contour of Willow's sweet face. Willow was frozen with the feeling of comfort and the understanding of her girlfriend. "My kite string..."Willow then whispered.

Then all of a sudden Kennedy felt a horrible pain. The moment was gone as Kennedy lifted her hand to the source of her pain, her back. Then looked at the color at which it brought back. The read color of blood was covering her hand. Kennedy felt a wave of dizziness hit her and all she could say was "Must have not felt that one..." as she fainted and fell back into the seat across from Willow with a thud.

"I sense her power. I feel her anger and sadness." Said the warlock with a satisfied smile to his little follower. "Is it time yet? Have you found her for real this time Keru?" The warlock who had his back turned now turned to speak to Tai.

"How dare you persist me with your damn impatience? Have I taught you nothing? I had to wait till all her memories came back in a time of grievance. That way we have leverage, especially since she is now a slayer." By this time Tai was cowering away from Keru afraid to be struck like he had oh so many times before.

Tai looked at Keru with fear in his eyes. He started to play with his shirt, a sign that he wasn't sure what to do next. Keru sighed, "Yes Tai, it is time. Now quickly run and get those ingredients I told you about. Then get the motorcycles ready. You know I like to ride in style."Tai nodded quickly and ran out of the room to do Keru's bidding. Keru turned back to what she was looking at. A picture of him and Kennedy when she was seven and he was in his early thirties.

He smiled as the good memories rushed back to him. All the times he bought her toys, stayed up late watching movies, and even when he taught her how to ride a bike. He thought back all the way to when he first adopted her. Life was perfect. Then the teenage years struck. Life was bad then. They got into fights and one got so bad he struck her so hard that he knocked her unconscious. The next day he tried to apologize but lost it right there and raped her. Kennedy was only twelve.

A week later a watcher came and told her that she was a potential and had a destiny to fill. Part of that destiny was to start training in England with her very own watcher. She agreed to go and did, but not before she bound his powers. Now Kennedy knew about Keru's growing hold on the magic's and how he used it for the stupidest things like getting the paper or turning on lights. She was afraid he would go after her again so she bound his powers for her own sake.

That was the worst part in Keru's mind. Magic was all he had besides Kennedy, he live for that thrill. So when she left and bound his powers he had nothing. Through all these years he has thought of ways to get his power back. Which he had now succeeded. Not to mention all the worldly ways of getting revenge.

By then Keru's smile obviously became a murderer's stare as he looked at the young Kennedy. Who only little then brought so much pain to him. He took the picture and threw it against the wall. It shattered on the spot. He walked out into the garage and by then Tai had everything to go. He got on his motorcycle and whispered as they started on the road, "I'm back to my old self again Kenny. Pay backs a bitch and I'm coming to get mine."

So, what did you think? Good? Reviews would be nice thanks...

Oh, and I also will take any suggestions!


	2. Healing

Chapter 2: Healing

"Oh, my goddess Kennedy!" Willow said as she opened her eyes and rushed towards her. Buffy followed to the chair behind Kennedy. Buffy began to slowly turn her over as Willow held her. They both saw the wound in her back. They both looked at each other. Willow looked back down to her slayer. She just couldn't believe Kennedy hadn't realized she had that wound. She looked back down the pathway of the bus and saw drops of blood.

That was when she has also realized that Kennedy had lost a lot of blood. 'Oh no' Willow's mind started to come to the conclusion of the worst that could happen to Kennedy, which was her dieing. 'Not again I couldn't live through it again. We just won the biggest war that we will probably fight in and we could finally get our lives started together. Wait…' She continued having the conversation with herself, 'I love her. Love. I love Kennedy. My goddess it happened so quickly. Well no way no how am I gonna lose her now. Tara would want me to be happy right? Right. Tara was all about living life to the fullest. What was that Latin phrase? Umm…Oh, ya Carpe Diem. Seize the day. Well instead of the day I'm gonna seize Kennedy. I wonder how she feels about me also…'

The whole time Willow was babbling away in her head Buffy was further looking into Kennedy's wound. She came to the same conclusion that Willow did and tried to see if Willow understood that too. She looked back at Willow and saw she was spaced out. The original slayer waved her hand in front of the witch until she snapped out of it. Willow looked back at a worried Buffy.

Then Buffy reached over and grabbed Willow's shoulders and dragged her into the seat where they had been previously sitting and then faced Willow so she was staring straight into her eyes. "Will, I know that Kennedy has this tough act she plays. Now don't get me wrong she is strong. Heck, she is even stronger now that she has slayer powers, but I just heard Giles say that he knew where a hospital is and it's about fifty miles away. She has lost so much blood will from looking at her wound," Buffy then continued at almost below a whisper, "Even with slayer healing I don't think she will make it. Look at her she has already lost her color."

They both sat in complete silence as they stared at the pale new slayer. Both understood what could and might happen. What felt like forever was only a few minutes just sitting. Willow was just thinking of all the possibilities she could save her second love. Then it hit her. "Hey Buff, remember not to long ago when you helped me heal with your energy when I got those wounds from that awful demon that stripped my skin off?" She asked her. "Of course I do." Buffy thought and then it hit her to, "Do you think it will work Will?"

"It has to. I mean I have all this energy from the spell why not use it to help the person I love…" Willow just realized what she told Buffy. Buffy's reaction was to smile. "I wondered when you would find that out for yourself." Willow just looked at her best friend, "You knew?" Willow squeaked. "Of course I knew silly. It was evident all over you face and you could just look into your eyes and see. Especially the morning of the big fight." Buffy nudged a blushing Willow.

"Well do you want me to move her to the back seat of the bus?" All Willow did was nod. Buffy then carefully grabbed Kennedy and carried her to the back and set her down. Willow followed in tow. "Just to make sure Will how is this meditation gonna work because it is obviously different from last time." Willow just thought and then said, "Well instead of pulling energy out of the ground I'm gonna use raw good magic which should work because it is umm…good. Then I won't have to pull any magic from anyone because I have all the energy I need." Buffy nodded. "Well that sounds easy." Willow looked back at Kennedy, "Ya, easier said then done." She then sighed a good sigh that meant she knew that every thing was going to be all right.

Buffy stood up, "Well I'll let you get started. The sooner the better. Of course I know you'll do it. We all need out brat fix for the day so hurry cause I think Faith needs her dose." Buffy got up and walked up to the front of the bus where there was a fighting Faith and Andrew, but then Buffy turned back around facing Willow. "Will just to let you know she loves you too. I have also seen it in her eyes. Just give her time she will say it when she knows it is the best time." Buffy smiled then walked off.

'Weird that no one else noticed that Kennedy fainted expect me and Buffy.' She thought, but then she pushed that out of her head as she now looked back at an unconscious Kennedy.

Willow went to where Kennedy lay and lifted her up and sat down so Kennedy was sitting in between her legs. She then wrapped one of her arms around Kennedy. The witch made sure her other hand was on her slayer's back where the wound was located. She felt Kennedy flinch from the new pressure. Willow kissed the top of Kennedy's head, leaned back, and closed her eyes to start the meditation.

The witch went deep inside herself until she saw that big white ball of energy located in her heart. 'There you are.' She thought. Strand by strand she pulled out lines of good energy which she made travel out of her heart, down her arm that was touching Kennedy's wound, and actually into the wound. The wound slowly began to heal. The longer she continued the faster she got. She suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness hit her after twenty minutes of the meditation. Willow then slowly drifted off to sleep. Her healing energy was stilled being transferred into Kennedy. The last thought she remembered was 'I truly and deeply love this women.'


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Meanwhile in Kennedy's head, flash backs of her past were happening. It was like she wasn't there, it was just her body standing and watching all the memories happen right before her eyes.

"I was only out for two hours Keru!" She was in the middle of one of her last fight with Keru.

"Hello! Is Kenny there? Did you check the clock? No! It was two hours after midnight."

"But Keru it is a Friday night…"

Keru sighed, "Kenny we have been over this before your curfew is midnight on the weekends and ten on school nights."

"Fine then I will just go back to my room and go to sleep like a good little girl."

Kennedy started to walk up stairs.

"Kennedy Ann Rogers do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you! We are not done here!"

Kennedy rolled her eyes and started to walk back down the stairs.

"Why should I even listen to you? In a couple years I will be able to move out of this hell hole. Plus, you're not even my real father."

That's when Keru lost it. By then teenager and "father" were face to face.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I have provided everything for you, clothes, food, a family…"

That is when he slapped her.

Kennedy's face stung like hell. She turned back to look Keru in the face. Tears were starting to go down on her face.

"Do you see why I hate it here!? We fight so much and I try so hard to make everything right for you, but you know what I'm human I can't be perfect!"

At that moment Kennedy was crying hysterically. She continued trying to get Keru to calm down but he started to have this evil glow.

"Keru alright I'm sorry, okay? I will try harder for you if it will make everything better just don't use your magic right now."

Keru just looked at her and then pushed her back so she had to sit on the stairs.

"Let me make something to clear to you Kenny…you're my life. Other than you I have true power I will use it whenever I like. You do not control my power and never will."

Kennedy stood back up.

"Keru, I'm worried about you. You have been using too much magic lately. You have got to stop. Why at dinner I saw you heat up some chicken because it got to cold!"

"Did you not just here me little girl? I said you cannot tell me how to use my magic!!!"

With that Keru threw a punch so hard it knocked Kennedy up the stairs.

Everything then faded to black for Kennedy for she had just been knocked out.

In the next memory Kennedy is standing in her room backing her bags.

'I don't care where I will go I have to get out of here ASAP. That fight has got to be one of the worst fights I have ever been in, heard of , or seen of on television. Especially with the whole knocking me out part…'

Kennedy didn't realize then that Keru was leaning on her entrance of her door watching her back.

'Well maybe not the worst because, hello! Still alive here. I just hope that me living will give Keru time to get a hold of his powers and maybe do some good for once.'

Keru started to walk towards Kennedy. He came over and sat on the bed. Kennedy stopped what she was doing, stepped away from the bed and just stared at Keru for a few moments.

Kennedy decided to be the first one to talk.

"What are you doing in here? I thought we both decided that you would stay out of my room for personal reasons."

Keru just stared at her.

" All I wanted to say was that I'm really sorry about last night I lost it, but the real question is 'What are you doing Kenny' because I for one want to know."

"I am moving out. I don't want what happened last night to happen again. I will be staying with a friend until I'm eighteen and can go to college. Then I will be able to live a normal life without you in the picture."

"Do you love me?"

What Keru asked was a very simple question.

"You know Keru I don't think I ever did. I probably never will. There was just something about you that just sucked the love out of everything. Hmm…what was it? Oh yea, you always using your magic. I mean for petes sake it is like your freaking addicted or something!"

At that moment Keru was so far from the line of sanity he couldn't even see it. He threw her stuff off the bed, grabbed Kennedy and pulled her down on the bed, pinning her arms above her.

"I said to stop talking about my use of magic Kenny. Well, that doesn't matter now because there is only one way to make you love me now!"

It hit Kennedy what he was about to do.

"You sick bastard!"

She started to scream as he pinned her arms again with one arm and basically ripped off her pants. He stopped for a second and looked back into her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not the bastard here am I? Who's the one that got adopted after her parents got killed?"

With that he started back to his violation of Kennedy. Everything was a blur from then on, all Kennedy felt was pain. The only thing she could do in order to stop Keru was scream which didn't work. Tears kept rolling down her eyes and continued as the rapping ended.

After it was over Keru tied Kennedy to the bed post. He then called her friend and told them she was okay and had changed her mind because they had worked it out.

What she saw next was just flashes of her hell week. The rapping's stopped but the abuse continued. Then her savior came.

He was a simple watcher wearing a simple outfit. She heard talking outside of her bedroom. She was still tied to the bed.

"I don't care what the hell you say…I need to talk to this girl."

With that a British sounding guy stormed into her room. Saw what was going on and rushed over to Kennedy. She felt his presence there and opened her swollen eyes slowly.

"Kennedy?"

All she did was nod.

" Don't worry about that guy Keru I took care of him he won't be able to get up for a couple days. Now, I know that this is a lot of information to take in but I need you to listen…"

With that he told her everything about being a potential slayer. Kennedy was so happy. She was finally going to leave.

After there talk Kennedy and who she learned to be Johnny or Johnathan, they packed up her stuff, but before they left Kennedy had one question to ask.

"Umm…Johnny do you have like a binding spell we could do on Keru before we leave?"

"Of course. I figured you would want one so here."

Kennedy was confused.

"But how did you know that?"

"We watchers have our way dear. Oh, and here is a necklace to store that power in. Now hurry we have to get going."

The necklace was a simple cross. Kennedy read the words and inserted Keru's name into the spell. She put the necklace on and felt his power in it.

They hurried and got into Johnny's jaguar. Kennedy cried happy tears as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Just to be safe Keru…"

Kennedy said as looked back at the house. She kissed the cross and turned around never to look back at that place again.

'I smell strawberries…'

Kennedy thought as she began to stir.

'Mmmm…Willow'

She realized who was holding her. She looked around and saw it was nighttime. Then she felt her back and realized what happened earlier. She felt Willow's hand there and smiled as felt nothing.

'Nothing? Wait, nothing is good. Willow must have taken care of it…'

"I love you..."

Kennedy whispered in Willow's ears. She saw Willow smile and snuggled into her more.

Then she felt wetness on her face and wiped it off understanding that she must have been crying in her sleep because of her flashbacks. She remembered it all and held back the tears. All she wanted to do was watch her witch sleep peacefully.

And that is exactly what she did…


	4. Comforting

**Chapter 4: Comforting**

The bus full of slayers, a witch, a rogue demon hunter, a watcher, and a man with an eye patch pulled up to the hospital of Lexington, a small town of around one thousand people. All the wounded got off one by one, and then followed by the Scooby gang. Out of everyone on the bus Buffy was the only one that noticed that they left the witch and her slayer on the bus. She decided to leave them considering it looked like Willow's meditation/spell worked just in time to save Kennedy.

She walked back to where Kennedy and Willow lay and saw that Kennedy had switched spots with Willow and was just watching her sleep peacefully.

Buffy walked over and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Kennedy just nodded and put her eyes back on Willow and then looked back up to Buffy.

"She's a goddess." She mouthed back.

Buffy nodded and got up. She pointed to the hospital implying that she would be there. Kennedy just nodded once again and went back to watching her witch.

Buffy then walked off the bus.

'I actually think we might all get to lead a somewhat real life unless Giles chooses to go on to that next Hellmouth in Cleveland…God I hope not! Man I should really be retired right now…Maybe I could ask Giles. I bet he would just laugh in my face…either that or get really nervous and start to wash his glasses. I wonder why he always does that. Maybe he is just paranoid or something…'

Buffy just continued to think as she walked into the hospital, the thought of Willow and Kennedy totally left her mind.

Back on the bus Willow began to stir. Kennedy just brushed her lips on the top of her head. Willow then slowly turned around to face Kennedy. The worried look apparent in her eyes. Kennedy just smiled and took Willow's hand and kissed it. At that gesture the both of them knew she was okay for the moment.

Willow decided to break the silence.

"I think you should get a check up just to make sure you have no more hidden wounds that could kill you."

"Willow seriously I'm fine at the moment…"

The witch cut her off.

"Please Kenny do this for me I really don't want to go through that shock again right now…and it is just a check up. It's not like your getting by pass surgery or anything."

Kennedy just looked at her and flash backs of her dream the night before started to come back to her when Willow called her Kenny. Tears started to form again and Kennedy quickly brushed them away, but not quick enough that Willow didn't see the action.

"Kennedy what's wrong? I have never seen you cry. Well I have only known you a couple months so I guess I just haven't got enough time to get to know all the sides of you with the you know, apocalypse happening and all. So really…"

"Willow!"

Kennedy basically laughed at her babble mode. At that point Willow was blushing a redder color than her hair.

"I'm fine just realizing that I gave you a lot of worry with my dieing and all, but I really do not like hospitals."

Kennedy just told her first lie to her lovely red head.

"Kennedy you see this face? It is my resolve face. Yes we haven't known each other for a while but anytime you see this face you know I'm gonna get my way."

Kennedy sighed.

"Fine let's go."

Kennedy got up but not before Willow pulled her back down. First she pulled Kennedy in and brushed her lips against hers bottom lips. Kennedy couldn't wait any longer and pulled Willow in the rest of the way kissing her passionately. Willow opened her mouth so Kennedy could gain access to the new territory. They fought for dominance for many minutes until Willow pulled away and got up. She looked down at Kennedy slyly who looked back up at her confused.

"Come on sweetie we can't keep the doctor waiting."

Kennedy just got up and replied huskily.

"You will be my nurse right?"

Willow blushed. She grabbed Kennedy's hand and rushed off the bus into the parking lot.

"Maybe when we get our own hotel room."

Willow whispered back to Kennedy. Who then began to grin from ear to ear as they walked into the hospital.

"Well Miss Rogers it looks like you have no major injuries, only a heck of a lot of bruises which I would like to ask where those came from."

The doctor asked Kennedy looking down at her with his glasses on the ridge of his nose; Kennedy was just sitting on the bed with Willow standing right next to her, her hand.

"Well you know I was just fighting your average…"

Willow caught her off, "Friends!! Just fighting your regular friends, he he, you know us generation are just so physical these days. They just got a little carried away."

Kennedy just looked back at Willow and raised her eyebrows. Willow was already blushing. The doctor looked at Willow and took off his glasses.

"I assume then you are friends with all those teenagers down the hall getting stitches?"

"Yep, that's our friends. Now if that is it can I please check out so I can get out of this hell hole?"

The doctor nodded in affirmation that she may leave. Willow pulled Kennedy off the bed and pulled her out of the room. The couple met up with the others who all filed onto the bus and went out to find a hotel room.

"Finally I get you all to myself…"

Willow whispered into Kennedy ear as she began to nibble on it.

"Just wait till we get a room baby, I will make you scream so loud we might get kicked out!"

Willow just made a shocked look on her face like she was surprised. Then grinned mischievously back at Kennedy.

"Not if I make you scream first."

Willow then pounced on Kennedy at the back sit and started to suck on her collarbone. Kennedy started to moan loud enough for Buffy to hear them.

"Can't you guys at least wait till you get your own room?" Buffy just pouted and turned back around and continued talking to Faith. Who just chuckled at Buffy.

"Chill B. Let them have their fun. For all we know you just want some action also."

Buffy looked at Faith who was just grinning away. Man how she hated her little innuendos, but they did make her feel like Faith liked her in that way Buffy had for awhile now.

The bus just continued on to find that hotel the witch and her slayer wanted so badly.

Kennedy basically knocked down the bedroom door as she carried Willow in. The witch had her legs wrapped around Kennedy's waist. Kennedy then shut the door with her foot and carried Willow over to the bed where she set her down. Then in one swift movement she lifted and removed Willow's shirt.

"That's much better."

Kennedy said as she then straddled Willow and kissed her way up her cheek to her temple, then back down to Willow's lips where they then kissed passionately. Once again both of their tongues fought for dominance and after a couple minutes Willow pulled away and reached back to remove her bra and it was already gone. She then looked at Kennedy who just smiled. Willow decided to give her credit.

"Nice move hun, but now is your turn to feel only pleasure…"

Willow quickly flipped Kennedy over and straddled her.

"The night before the fight you showed me the joy of life again. Now is my turn to show you how pleasure feels when you experience it wave on wave my little kite string…"

With that Willow had the look of ecstasy in her eyes. She then quickly removed all of Kennedy's clothing, just as swiftly as Kennedy had removed her own. Willow pressed her self against Kennedy, who moaned in the pleasure of the other women touching her. She started to kiss her eyelids then her jaw line again and then slowly moving down her body to her chest. Kennedy then held Willow's head on her left breast as she began to suck it and started to massage her right breast with her thumb and forefinger. Kennedy had never ever felt like this before, waves of pleasure started to come all over her as Willow started to switch back in forth between her breasts. Getting faster each time. Willow then realized it was too early for Kennedy to come so she slows down.

"Not yet my love…"

Willow whispered into Kennedy's ear. The workings of Willow were apparent on Kennedy because her breathing was really heavy. After a few moments of listening to Kennedy's breathing slowing down and watching Kennedy's eyes show her need and want for Willow to be inside her. Kennedy didn't have to say anything the witch and slayer just felt what each other wanted. Willow moved her knee into Kennedy's center and started a slow rhythm. Kennedy then to began to rub against Willow to get more friction and she started to climax again. At that moment Willow slid her hand between their bodies and inserted two fingers into Kennedy's more than ready pleasure center. She then started a nice slow rhythm at first and started to get faster as she pushed her hand into more with the help off her knee. The faster she got the more Kennedy lost it.

"My God WILLOW!!!"

Kennedy screamed Willow's name as she went over the edge. Willow loved what she was doing to her big tough slayer it was evident with the contractions around her fingers inside Kennedy. Willow began to slow down as Kennedy began to come down from her highness of her Willow's love.

As Kennedy's breathing began to slow down. Willow then removed her own clothes and got back into bed to spoon Kennedy who wanted to please her witch. Willow just smiled at Kennedy and said…

"We have plenty of time for me baby…right now it is about you and you need rest."

Kennedy just nodded and turned around to turn off the light. She felt Willow's arms wrap around her waist. She once again smelt strawberries.

"I love you Kennedy…"

Willow whispered in the slayers ear with much confidence. Kennedy squeezed her hand and said the best thing she could to.

"I love you to my one and only goddess…"

With their love declared for each other the couple drifted off to sleep content with their lives at that moment…

Kennedy's memories came back again that night, a lot more vivid then she remembered them last. She woke up in the middle of the night with Willow shaking her.

"Kenny baby!? Please wake up. It is only a dream…"

With those words Kennedy just turned around and hugged Willow for dear life as she cried her self to sleep. Willow just laid there holding her slayer knowing something was not right. She wanted to know about it but she knew that when the time was right Kennedy would tell her what had been bothering her so much.

'I just hope that she will tell me soon so we can work through this together…'

Willow thought as she then drifted off to sleep holding Kennedy tighter in her arms as if to protect from anything and everything that might harm her that night.

A.N. Well, you like now? How was that smoochie scene? Please more reviews!!! Faith I am touched that the third chapter made you have tears in your eyes that means a lot to me that my writing affected you that much. I will try to update again today!!! Till then…more reviewsmore chapters!

Coming soon…we find out where and what Keru's plan is to get revenge on Kennedy. Not knowing she is dating a certain powerful witch. Not to mention I have a twist planned so stay tuned to get more!!!


	5. Looking and Finding

**Chapter 5: Looking**

The sun began to rise over the crater that was once known as Sunnydale. Two bikers just sat on the edge watching it rise. The colors were starting to change from red, then orange, and finally the color of a clear day, blue. The bigger of the two bikers stood up and walked over to beginning of a road, it went on as far as the eye could see.

He looked down that road. He was smelling something in the air. He wasn't even paying attention to the skid marks going in that direction. He turned around and faced the smaller man, who was not even paying attention to his master at all; he was just looking inside the crater. The Sunnydale crater had to be at least fifty miles around. The older man than picked up a rock, aimed and threw it, directly hitting the younger man in the head.

"Oww…" Tai scrambled to his feet, "That hurt Keru."

He walked over to Keru and stood beside him, rubbing his head where the rock hit him. Keru looked at him sternly.

"What was one of the first lessons I taught you Tai?"

"Umm…pay attention to your surroundings?" The sixteen year old hesitantly answered.

"Very good, now next time pay attention to where I am and not looking at that ugly sunrise. All that stupid sunrise means is another day of pain and torment for someone."

Tai just nodded and looked down the road as Keru also turned back to it.

"We are about two days ride from our dear Kenny; I can feel her pain as I force her to remember what she did to me. Now if we go our fastest and that means no more pit stops to look at tourist attractions, got it!"

"But we are almost to the worlds largest…"

Keru cut him off, "Why did I have to have a nerd as an apprentice!? I don't care, remember our mission."

Tai looked down and nodded as he walked back to his bike. Keru did the same handing Tai his helmet. Tai looked and it and whined.

"Why…"

"Safety first Tai, now let's go."

Keru just smiled as he loved to have this much control over what someone did.

'After this maybe I should open some kind of black magic school. That way I could control all who went there. Heck maybe even have enough students to create a huge army to try and destroy the world…Naw ruling it would be better…God that would be sweet. But first gotta go pay a visit to Kenny. Boy I have waited a long time for me to get a chance for revenge and man it is going to hit her like nothing she ever felt before. Here comes the pain Kenny…'

They started up the engines and started out again not caring for anything else in the world except maybe Tai would just be caring how he wasn't gonna see the world's largest…something.

They rode on for hours not seeing anything. No animals, cars, towns, and definitely no people. Just annoying bugs that kept hitting both riders in their faces.

Tai was beyond tired was starting to swagger in his riding. Keru noticed this but just kept riding on wanting to catch up to Kenny as fast as humanly or magically possible.

Keru did know that she had just been in some kind of apocalypse and been made a slayer. He didn't know that any potential was made into a slayer. This was made possible by a certain witch that was now with Kennedy sleeping in the hotel safe and sound at the moment. Keru had know clue what he was getting himself into. Yet he had this leverage over Kennedy that not even Tai knew about.

Keru just hoped it would be enough so that Kennedy would never forgive herself and if he was lucky maybe she would even kill herself for it. Either way she would be in pain for a long time if the plan went as it was, well planned.

All of a sudden Keru felt all the pain that Kennedy had, for at that moment she realized how real it all was and that it was just a dream. It was nighttime again and it was a warm night, for the teacher and apprentice were riding through the desert. Then Keru saw house in the distance. He realized then Kennedy was in that town.

"Yes!!!" He screamed. He then sped up to get into the town quicker.

Tai realized what he was doing and hit the gas also. The closer the town got the faster Keru sped up. When he saw the name of the town he slowed down to look at it. The signed read "Lexington". Keru then smiled slyly over at Tai, who then smiled back realizing that they had found their destination and that he could take a bath.

"Shall we go find a hotel and check in?" Keru asked.

Tai then nodded feverishly. They both then turned back onto the road and rode on till they found a hotel named 'Hotel Motel'.

'That's corny. Well it is a small town and all…' Tai thought to himself.

The pair checked in lying as they paid their bill. They told in the guy at the desk that they father and son. They teller asked why they were at this hotel. Keru answered first saying that they were just passing through. The teller nodded and gave them their room keys.

Keru made Tai carry his bags with all the magic supplies and his own bag. Tai made two trips until Keru was satisfied. Keru was already in the shower when Tai came back from picking up extra pillows.

'No fair…now I know he is going to use all the hot water up…'

Tai went over and laid on his bed and turned on the TV. He started to watch the discovery channel. Keru was in the shower for over fifteen minutes when Tai started getting restless of the lions playing around in the grass.

'Cute at first, yes…' Tai thought, 'Boring after ten minutes is also true.'

He then got up and knocked on the door just to be polite. When no one answered he pounded on the door. Again there was no answer. He heard running water so he tried the door and it was unlocked. He was shocked from what he saw in front of him.

Keru was floating almost all the way to the top of the ceiling. Drops of water were flowing all around him. Everything on Keru was black since he was still dressed. His hair, eyes, nails, just everything on him was as black as an eclipse. Tai heard running water and realized Keru was playing with the drops in the, him playing with it was making that water fall sound.

Tai then saw pictures of a girl cuddled up against another just crying like her life depended on it. That's when Tai heard this voice speak to him. It was so other worldly that it took him a sec to realize it was Keru.

"I feel her pain…" Keru boomed, "And boy does it feel good!"

Tai was just shocked. He didn't know what to say. He just stood there waiting to be told what to do. And he was told.

"Don't be scared boy. You want to feel power? Well emotions are true power. Come!! Look into the water and see her pain, feel it, embrace it."

Tai hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to do that.

"COME!!!"

Keru screamed. And come he did. Tai walked over to one of the drops and reached out to grab it and amazingly enough it turned solid like a crystal ball when he took it. He then focused like he was taught to in meditation. Black filled the ball. Tai was filled with hate and pain. He felt the raw power moving up his arms.

"Damn that's good!"

He screamed. He wanted more he could feel Kennedy's pain and kept draining the ball until he felt hands rip the ball from his own hands. He saw Keru back to his normal self.

"She tastes like vanilla…" Tai said breathless.

Keru just nodded, he then floated the ball over the tub and let go. Tai waited to hear a broken glass sound but only heard a splash and saw water draining in the tub.

"Now you understand why I love to feel this pain?" Keru asked his student who nodded vigorously. "I want all of Kennedy's emotion so all that is left is emotionless person with out a care in the world and who can only feel pain from then on."

"I understand now master…thank you for showing me this side of the world." Tai said that with as much gratitude as he could say.

"Don't thank me. Now hurry up and take that damn shower. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Keru left the bathroom and crawled into bed. He immediately fell asleep.

In the bathroom Tai just climbed in the shower turning it on. He was hit full blast with ice cold water. He screeched.

"Damn it I thought he didn't freakin' take a shower!?"

Tai just hurried as fast as he could with the shower. Then when he was done he crawled into bed. Exhausted from the day he fell asleep faster than he ever did in his whole entire life.

It was a couple of hours before sunrise when Tai felt someone shake him urgently awake. He opened his eyes and say Keru looking down at him.

"Get up. Hurry and get dressed it is time. I know where she is. We have to move quickly if we want to hurry and increase power on the spell we put on her."

After the second day of following Kennedy he put a spell on her so no one would notice her. The only catch was anyone with her at that moment would not be affected by the spell. He used it on her so he could hopefully make her feel isolated; it worked but not as much as he would have liked it to. They could increase the power on the spell now that they were much, much closer to her.

Tai got dressed as watched Keru get the things ready. He say him grab a dagger.

'I swear I didn't pack a dagger…' He pondered but the thought left his mind as Keru yelled at him to hurry up.

They left the hotel still checked in just in case they stayed another night. Of course paying for the next night took awhile but they still got out on the streets before the sun rose. Keru told Tai that they would walk to where Kenny was staying since it was not far away and it was, after all a small town.

Tai just followed his teacher silently through the dark until he stopped in front of a sign that read 'The Inn Hotel'. Keru looked back at Tai and smiled. Tai was starting to get anxious still not knowing what the plan was.

He thought they were going into the hotel but Keru walked over into the parking lot behind one of the cars. Keru then looked around making sure he couldn't be seen. Tai sat beside him watching him preparing then completing the spell.

"Much better…I think we are ready my dear Tai." The teacher told his student with complete confidence.

"Ready for what, Keru? You won't tell me anything since we left home." Tai pleaded to know what the hell the plan was.

Tai then saw that Keru had these weird signs on the cement. They were symbols like you see in old scrolls. He looked at Keru then holding the knife in his hand. He started to chant some words that was another language besides Latin.

'Maybe a demon language…no I bet it from another world because I have never even heard this before…' Tai was quickly contemplating.

At that moment Keru stood up so Tai stood up. The student was leaning against one of the cars when Keru suddenly lunged at Tai with the dagger. Tai tried to cry out in pain as he was stabbed in the gut but couldn't as Keru had covered his mouth.

Red blood then pooled over the symbols that covered the cement. Then the symbols began to glow a bright white color. Keru let Tai fall on the ground and then looked up back at his traitor with confused eyes.

"Why Keru…"

Keru just smiled and then grabbed Tai by the collar.

"Because you're her brother." He said simply.

He then ripped his shirt and painfully carved a star over Tai's heart. Keru then stood up and backed away. All of a sudden a bright flash happened and a portal opened. A demon with red skin and three horns walked out, looked around, saw the star on Tai's chest, came over and picked Tai up and carried him back to his Hell dimension. The portal closed up after the demon went through.

"Perfect…" Keru said.

He laughed as he walked back to the hotel to wait for more emotions of Kennedy to begin for he was going to visit her later today when the time was right.

The moment the portal closed back in the hotel room where Kennedy lay asleep in Willow's arms she shot awake screaming.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Her voice was giving way as soon as she screamed with all her heart.

Willow woke up immediately and found Kennedy screaming and crying at the same time. That was when she felt something big and something bad had just happened magically and somehow she knows that Kennedy is involved. She wrapped her arms around Kennedy once again and forced her to lay down. She brushed her slayer's hair after a couple minutes that Kennedy had cried herself to sleep again. Willow kissed Kennedy's temple.

'What the hell is going on?!' She thought as she just watched her Kenny sleep. Just waiting for the sun to rise.

A.N. So you like? Good twist? Come on people, obviously a lot of people are reading but I'm getting barely any reviews!!! Is it good?? I know a lot of people saw this but should I really continue?!

**Kenny gets on her knees and begs**

'Help me out…suggestions, comments, just anything. Just review…Please?'


	6. Realizations

**Chapter 6: Realizations**

Dawn came quicker than Willow would have imagined. It was if time was sped up and the slowed down after sun began to rise. She was still worried about this new magic, for she could feel it pulsing even inside her head. This person was strong and evil. She just hoped that the witch or warlock was as strong as her. The whole time Kennedy had been sleeping Willow had been laying on her side thinking about what was wrong with her love.

'Maybe she has this really bad feeling that something is going to happen…Naw her reactions to what ever she felt was deeper than that. Goodness I hope she had an okay child hood…' Willow just kept thinking to herself, 'Or maybe this is her way of grieving…but still it almost like Kennedy is traumatized from something. Goddess, what if she went through an ordeal when she was a kid and had suppressed those memories for so long that after the life threatening 'the worlds gonna end' apocalypse that they are now resurfacing…'

Willow just continued on in her head trying to think of any possible explanations for her lover's pain.

Every now and then Willow had to speak to Kennedy in her sleep that she was okay because she would start to mummer something that sounded like Keru. Whether the slayer was murmuring or not the witch still comforted her for her own sake, trying to convince herself that Kennedy was alright.

When the sun rose its rays seeped through the cracks in the window curtains landing on the hotel bed. Kennedy then began to stir and Willow waited patiently wanting her to get as much rest as possible. She then opened her eyes to the emerald eyes of Willow. Kennedy smiled shyly and leaned up for a quick kiss.

"Morning…" Kennedy said as she yawned and stretched at the same time, it was as if nothing even happened last night.

"Ah…morning hun. You okay?" Willow asked, proud of herself that she was being straight forward with Kenny.

Kennedy looked into those beautiful green eyes and she realized that she had someone there for her. Someone to share her feelings with, to hold, to cherish, just some one there. Willow sat there, waiting for an answer, not sure what to say next. After a few moments Kenny replied almost at a whisper.

"Willow to be truthful I think…I umm…I don't think that I'm okay." Kennedy looked away from Willow as she said it trying to look anywhere but those gorgeous eyes.

Willow reached out with her hand to gently grabbed Kennedy's chin and lifted it back up to look her back in the eyes.

"Kenny, tell me what happened? What is going on with you?" Willow just asked patiently.

'Again she calls me that god awful nickname…' That was all Kennedy could think at that moment Willow called her Kenny. The slayer focused on her witch as the tears formed and fell down her cheeks.

Kennedy cleared her throat and opened her mouth ready to relay what had been going in her mind the last few nights.

"Willow, I think someone from my past is trying to find me. There is only one who I can think of and we did not end to well. You see this necklace?" She asked Willow holding the cross that was supposed to have Keru's power in it. Willow nodded.

Willow had seen it before but had not given it much thought for she had thought it only to be a cross. Kennedy then took a breath and continued…

"Well you see my parents were murdered and I was basically adopted by a warlock named Keru…"

With that Kennedy told her most painful stories. It took a couple hours and a whole load of tears, including Willow's, but Kennedy had finally been able to tell Willow about her horrible life before her. Now she knew everything there was except for one major detail that Kennedy was still trying to figure out, but before that Willow had something to say also.

"I feel a new power Kennedy and it is big. Is it possible that this power be your Keru?"

"Possibly, God Willow from what I remember he was so strong and had so much energy but no where to use it…"

"I'm so sorry Kennedy I had know idea." Willow replied. She then leaned over and kissed Kennedy passionately and gave her a hug. "I am glad you told me this you know?"

"I know…" Kennedy was grinning by that time. She looked around for the clock and saw it read 12:34 p.m. "Man we talked for a long while."

"We sure did baby and it felt good. I have one more question to ask though…"

"Shoot!" Kennedy said as she turned back on her side to face Willow.

"When you woke up last night it wasn't like the time before…it was like umm…I don't know how to explain it…oh, it was like you were somewhere else. Does that make sense?"

"In a weird way it does because when I fell back asleep I saw a parking lot a there were some symbols…it is all kind of blurry. Then I heard screaming and I saw a young man stabbed and being carried into it by a demon…that's all I remember." Kennedy sat their thinking for a couple minutes then it hit her, "Willow I think I might be some how connected to that guy because it just felt so real and I had feelings for that guy. Which is weird because one, I'm obviously gay and two I don't know the kid."

"That sounds about right though KK because I bet you the power I felt from a spell last night was the same thing you saw last night. You don't have any siblings do you?"

"Not that I am aware of Will."

All of a sudden there was a pounding at there door. Kennedy got up to answer it. The pounding happened again.

"Hold your horses. Geez…"

When she got to the door it was too late. Someone basically blasted it off its hinges sending Kennedy flying back to the bed where Willow sits.

"Oh, my God Kennedy!" Willow shrieked. Willow looked up to see a man walking in wearing a black trench coat like Spike had with sunglasses on.

The man was smirking at Willow and then he turned his attention back to Kennedy.

"We meet again my sweat Rose."

Kennedy quickly shook herself out of her daze and rose up to stand in between Willow and Keru.

"How the Hell?!" Kennedy was so confused.

"Here is basically the cliff notes version so your little mind can understand: You went to a place where evil was all around, hence the Hellmouth, so much that it canceled out the good spell in your cross and automatically sending my magic back to me…and now I am back to make you suffer for all the years that I had to. Welcome to Payback Paradise I hope you stay forever…"

Kennedy didn't waste time she yelled for more help but no one came.

"What no one notice you Kenny…do you have any friends at all?" Keru asked slyly.

"Son of a bitch what did you do!?" This time it was Willow that yelled at him.

Keru look over at her, "Oh honey, don't worry about what I did worry about where I have sent Kennedy's little brother Tai."

With the mention of brother Kennedy was shocked. She just couldn't believe that the boy she had seen in her dream/vision was her little brother.

"Brother…!?" She squeaked.

"Yes Kenny brother, don't worry he is in some good care with some reigning hell demons…"

With that Willow walked forward quietly and took a hold of Kennedy's hand for support.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kennedy screamed as she lunged at Keru. She got a good round house kick to his jaw and then a couple of punches to his face. But he was taking the blows like they were candy. Willow realized what he was doing.

"Kennedy! Stop your just giving him more power!!" With that Willow put up a shield between Kenny and Keru. They immediately separated. Keru was leaning on the wall and he licked his lips at Kennedy. Who then in turn tried to lunge at him but was stopped by Willow.

"Not now Kennedy…He will just absorb your emotions. We will figure this out together."

Kennedy looked back at Willow and saw her resolve face on and sighed. She backed away from the barrier standing next to Willow again. Keru just got off the wall and looked straight at Willow.

"Didn't expect ya to be gay Kenny but oh well at least you have good taste. Yep those witches are the best. Not to mention the more the merrier." Keru laughed evilly as his plan was going perfect each step even with the surprise of a witch.

Keru then all of a sudden jumped off the wall, broke Willow's barrier and sucked half her energy out of her which made her faint on the spot.

"Goddess Willow?!" Kennedy immediately went to her side. By the time she made sure she was alright Keru had fled with some new juice.

'This is just all to much,' She thought as she carried her goddess on to the bed, 'first memories, then real dreams, now I have a brother, and to top it all off my worst nightmare is back…'

Kennedy kissed Willow's temple and waited till she came to.

Kennedy felt movement under her as she looked down to her witch starting to wake up.

"Uggh…how long was I out for?" Willow asked through closed eyes.

"About two hours. Willow I don't know what to do I left for like five minutes and it is like we are the only two left in the world, now I don't know what Keru's plan is and to top it all off with a cherry I need to get my brother back from a hell dimension, which we better do soon because from what I have heard time flies down there when your being tortured. So like a day might equal a year…"

"At least I can help you out with one KK."

"Please tell me you know how to get my brother back." Kennedy moved over and sat her head on her chest.

"Well no, but I do know some sites that have info on that if I ever get internet access. I came help you out with Keru's plan. When he sucked some of my energy I saw what he had planned for you and it is now my priority that it doesn't happen to you."

"Can you tell me Will?" The slayer looked into the witches eyes. Kennedy was worried by the distant look from Willow when she said she knew what Keru was going to do to her.

Willow just replied sadly, "I'm sorry Kennedy but I can't because I could feel him in my head and I know that he can read minds so if he knows that you don't know then he can continue on with the plan and there is a chance to stop if he continues with his plans the whole time."

Kennedy looked at her with puppy dog eyes, but then Willow countered with her resolve face. Kennedy sighed defeated. Willow pulled in her face gently and kissed her like it was their last kiss. Willow pulled away and whispered,

"It'll be okay. We'll get him back, we just have to be tough."

Willow kissed Kenny's cheeks which had new tears flowing down them.

"I have never cried so much in my life…" Kennedy kind of chuckled and smiled at Will.

"Well let's see if we can find some food and then get in research mode to help find your brother. I'll have a pretty good idea of what spell Keru used if you draw me the symbols you saw. This will be good for us Kennedy, we will take care of him in no time…"

Willow just continued babbling about their plans and Kennedy didn't stop her this time for she just listened to her speak word for word. She sat their holding her witch, how Willow did this to her she didn't know. She had all these worries in the world and yet Willow made her feel and know everything will be okay.

"I love you Willow…" Kennedy then cut Willow off at that moment.

Willow smiled and replied, "I love you to KK."

They both then leaned in equally and shared yet another tender moment. After what seemed like forever they pulled away, got dressed and started to look for food. By the time they got started on researching it was around five o'clock because the two somehow got so entranced in each other they ended up making love three times in that after noon.

A.N. Updates coming as soon as I get the time…don't forget to review! Please. How was that whole "brother" thing for a plot twist??? Input is always good. Oh whatever just tell me if you like the story…Thanks Beth I always look forward to what you review. It is music to my ears that someone is a regular reviewer…


	7. Researching and Planning

Chapter 7: Researching and Planning

It was ten o'clock that night when Willow finally found something to help her save Kennedy. Kennedy was lying on the bed pretending to research when she was really reading some sports magazine.

"Oh, oh I found something!!!" Willow squeaked to Kennedy.

Kennedy looked up and smiled at the witch's enthusiasm. She got off the bed and walked over to where Willow was at the desk with a laptop they "borrowed" from the lobby. She walked behind Willow's chair to see the screen.

"What did you find babe?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around the red head's waist.

"Umm…it's not much but it should totally help with the whole getting rid off Keru's power and maybe even finding a way to get your brother back from that hell dimension. Hey that is like hitting two birds with one stone!" Willow was just grinning ear to ear as she went back to reading what the site had to say.

Kennedy just stood there waiting for Willow to tell her what she found but she got no such information.

"You gonna tell me what you found or am I gonna have to tickle you to death?"

"Well you tickle me to death would just leave you without any info anyway so ya I'm gonna tell you. Let me just read what I found…"

Kennedy then heard Willow groan as she read something.

"You see way back in the ancient days, or the before Christ as they say it, there was this guy that prophesied all these things that were going to happen, but no one believed him and he was basically made an out cast of his tribe…"

"Tribe?" Kennedy asked. Kennedy then walked around the table and sat at the other side so she could look Willow in her eyes. Willow just looked Kennedy back and stated…

"Told you it was way, way back when. Anyways let me read this prophecy that I think refers to us and what lies ahead.

'There will be a witch whom among all others will triumphant against all evil when her beloved is lost…'

That part refers to me and losing Tara.

'She will meet a person with potential who will show her how to live and lead her back to the path from which she is supposed to make.'

That's you my sweet."

Willow looked up from the laptop and grabbed Kennedy's hand as she continued reading the ancient document…

"Where was I? Oh, there…

'Together witch and potential will tip the scales of good and evil in favor of good. All others with potential will awaken from their slumber to create an army of slayers all over the world. Shortly after the great fight with the 'first' when witch and slayer have declared their love they will become the only people in the world except for a new rising power…'

That must be Keru.

"Well no wonder that guy was made an out cast back then. This stuff must have sounded freakin' crazy to his other cave dwellers." Kennedy commented.

Willow looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay but boy do I wish what was going through your head sometimes. Moving on…" Willow said before Kennedy could say what Willow knew what was on her mind,

"

'That grand evil power will send the slayer's only living relative to an ultimate place of hell where just trying to find a way there will cause a world of pain for the new slayer…'

That's one grand plan."

Willow stopped talking for the words to sink in but Kennedy squeezed her hand for her to continue and she did.

"Man there is still a lot left.

'The only way for good to continue to triumph over evil is for the witch and slayer to travel to a Hellmouth and the answers to all their problems will appear and she them the way to return all that is natural and good back to order. The grand new power will be forever forgotten and witch and her slayer will be rewarded for their efforts by the 'powers that be'.'

It just goes on from there saying what other things we will go through. Man do we have a hard life with all the stuff it says we are going to go through."

The couple sat silent for a couple minutes contemplating what all that meant. Willow was worried but she knew that all their answers were at the nearest Hellmouth in Cleveland. Kennedy decided to relay what all that information meant so they were both on the same page. Kennedy looked down at their interlocked hands before she continued.

"So we are the only ones in the world now besides Keru?"

Willow nodded.

"We have to go to Cleveland where something will appear and show us the way?"

Again Willow nodded.

"Well at least we will be rewarded in the end after we kick Keru's ass back to hell!"

Kennedy looked up into Willow's eyes and smirked. Willow just had to laugh because it was the only thing she could do at Kennedy's reaction to the road ahead.

"The only thing is that we have to go to Cleveland and Keru is sure to be following us the whole entire way. KK that makes me nervous. What if he finds out about the prophecy and some how know a way to stop it. He did take some of my energy which gives him more power to use…well of course I'm back to full energy now but it is not like I can steal it back and all. Well we just have to leave right now before he attacks again because I guess I can tell you now what I saw and it was him killing you very slowly with me just standing there smiling. Goddess Kennedy how could I do that to you…wait I can't because it probably was just a fake memory like that demon did to Xander to make him leave Anya at the alter…"

"WILLOW!!!" Kennedy basically shook her too look her in eyes. Kennedy was now kneeling right next to Willow. She got up to walk over to her witch when she started her little babble fest. Willow looked down at Kennedy.

"Will…we will leave as soon as we can but don't worry about what might have happened to me and how you could have been apart of that…"

Willow tried to cut her off but Kennedy but her fingers on her lips.

"No. Sweetie listen to me…we will get some things together and get a little car and we will set out tomorrow morning in Cleveland. The sooner we leave the better but right now please let's just rest."

Willow nodded as Kennedy pulled her to her feet.

"I love you, you know?"

Kennedy stated and Willow into those deep brown chocolate eyes that were just so entrancing to her.

"I love you to."

With that the two pulled into a kiss that became more when Willow opened her mouth to Kennedy. After a while both needed air so they pulled away. They got lost in each others eyes just standing there holding each other.

"Come on let's go to bed…" Kennedy said pulling Willow down on the bed.

"MMmm…I never realized how soft a bed could feel." Willow said realizing how long of a day it really was."

Kennedy chuckled at that remark as she turned off the light and turned back around to spoon Willow under the covers. Kennedy kissed Willow on the temple before snuggling even more into her witch, being intoxicated with the smell of strawberries before she drifted off to sleep.

Willow on the other hand took a little while to fall asleep. She was going through all the details in her head of what had happened today. It was amazing to her how this morning or was it last night, she didn't know, how she had barely known Kennedy and now she knew all about her past. She did know her history but now she wanted to know everything about Kennedy. Her favorite color, scent, movie, just anything to do with her she wanted to memorize.

After Willow had exhausted every detail she could about that day she kissed Kennedy's hand that was wrapped protectively around her waist. She felt Kennedy respond in her sleep by gently squeezing her. Willow just smiled as she drifted to a world of frog's wars and places where everything was made of candy. Her own dream world, ready for any obstacle that was to come.

The hours past by like it was only seconds. The sun rose once again and peaked through those curtains facing the east.

Kennedy was the first to wake. So she carefully got up leaving her goddess to sleep. She hopped into the shower and when she came out Willow was on the laptop.

"Whatcha' doing sweetie?" She asked.

"I am double checking the prophecy just to make sure all the details that we know now are correct."

Kennedy nodded and went over to her used clothes and slipped them on.

"Man do we need to go shopping for clothes."

"We can when we get to Cleveland, but for now we will just have to deal with what we got."

With that Kennedy started to pack anything that she thought was necessary. Willow hopped in the shower. When she came out Kennedy had everything ready to go.

She smiled at her slayer as she went to go shut down her laptop.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready as we will ever be babe."

The witch and her slayer walked out into the hotel parking lot. They looked around and everywhere they looked it was deserted.

"Well at least no one will see us take a car."

Willow looked at her shocked.

"What!?" Kennedy defended, "Did you really think we were going to drive the bus. That thing is to slow. We have to get there as fast as we can."

"Oh all right but lets make it quick so Keru thinks we are still here."

They started to carefully make their way across the parking lot. When they came to a '65 red mustang.

"Now that what I'm talking about!"

Kennedy whispered to Willow, who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright lets go."

Kennedy picked the lock and opened the door for Willow. Who got in and buckled up. Kennedy hot wired the car and it started up. She started to drive but not to long after they were on the rode she noticed Willow's stare.

"What?! My watcher thought it would be a good skill in case I get locked out one time."

Willow smiled and made an "O" with her mouth as she turned on the radio.

"Do you know how long of a drive it is to Cleveland?"

"Well since I think we are in Arizona and Cleveland is in Ohio umm…maybe a week or two, maybe three weeks at the most."

Kennedy was kind of shocked not realizing how far away Ohio was.

"Oh…"

That was all she could say. But Willow took one of her hands and kissed it.

"It is on the east side honey, but don't worry I know we will make it."

Kennedy smiled back reassuringly.

"Well then Hellmouth here we come!!!"

Kennedy put down the top and her voice faded away in the wind as Willow just laughed glad that they had found a way, true it was small, but they found a way for life to become okay again.

'Wonder what or who will show us the way when we get there…' She thought as she found the station with some music she liked.

A.N. All I can say is; reviews, Reviews, ReViEwS, REVIEWS…please.

Updates will come once I get the chance…until then review like crazy!!!


	8. The Hellmouth

Chapter 8: The Hellmouth

It had been a week since Willow and Kennedy hit the road. There was no sign of Keru or Cleveland. They were in the same car seeing as no one could report it missing since they were the ones in the world right now besides Keru. Well…at least that meant they were able to get food and gas for free because those things are what they needed most.

Being in the car made Kennedy restless, especially when Willow was driving. Kennedy needed to get out and go pick a fight, something to get her blood going.

"Where are we Will?" Kennedy asked the beautiful red head.

Willow laughed and looked back at the brunette who was holding her hand anxiously.

"I told you five minutes ago sweetie…we are somewhere in Missouri. We just entered it so I don't think we are going fast enough to go all the way through it in five minutes. We do need to work on your patience though hun."

The whole time Kennedy was playing with a dagger they had found at a mini mart. She understood what Willow was saying but she was so excited to get to Cleveland and finally get Keru off her back. At that last part though Kennedy smirked and leaned forward just barely touching Willow's cheek.

"You're talking about my patience? That doesn't seem right seeing as someone here can never wait till she has to pull me on to her and then wait impatiently as I slowly…" Kennedy let go of Willow's hand and let it trail ever so slowly up Willow's thigh, "And agonizingly ravage you!" With that last word Kennedy quickly and firmly place her hand firmly on Willow's center, making her gasp.

"Goddess Kenny…" Willow sighed in love as the car swerved a little bit as Kennedy started a rhythm making Willow want her even more. She began to rise in ecstasy when Kennedy pulled away. Willow pouted and Kennedy just smiled triumphantly.

"Now who is impatient?"

"You're a cruel, cruel girl Kenny." Willow said as she finally got her breathing back to normal.

"I love you to baby!"

Kennedy took Willow's hand and kissed it. She took a hold of it and looked out the window, getting lost in her thoughts once more.

'I wonder where Keru is…' She thought.

Once Keru had felt their presence he waited for two days before setting out on his motorcycle. He left with the thoughts of, 'Let the chase begin'.

He was so surprised that everything in his plan was still going as he planned it. He sensed them only fifty miles away. Keru had to keep his distance so the "couple" wouldn't do anything drastic. Keru was also proud of himself that he was able to complete the loneliness spell only after getting his powers.

He looked around and still saw nothing. For two whole days since he left another town there was nothing but fields, and this bored him. Every now and the he would conjure some animal and lay it out in front of him. Usually it was a cow, but this time it was a chicken.

The chicken just walked around on the road doing what chicken's do, which is basically nothing. Keru grabbed his shot gun and as he approached the bird he aimed. When he got about 200 feet away he let a shot loose.

All he saw as he passed by were the feathers in the air.

A whole lot of hours and a couple rest stops later Willow and Kennedy were switching who was driving. They stopped in a parking lot of a hotel just outside the Indiana state border. They both wanted to get to Ohio before the next sunrise and the atmosphere in the care was suffocation. Kennedy was now nervous and not so much excite. Her mind was going at a hundred thoughts a sec. About ninety nine too many.

'Will we ever get my brother back? Is this the beginning of another apocalypse? Will we have to sacrifice anything to beat Keru...?' They continued like that as she got back on the highway.

Willow was now also getting really nervous as to what lies ahead of them. The same thoughts were running through her head and she couldn't sleep. She was fidgeting in her chair and Kennedy saw this.

"Can't sleep babe?" She asked putting her arm behind Willow's head rest.

"No…wait Kennedy we are in Indiana now right?" Willow asked as she looked at a sign that just passed by.

"Yea, a couple of minutes ago why?"

"Because I just say a sign saying 'Welcome to Cleveland, Ohio'."

"Well weird much…but if we are truly in Cleveland thank god we can get started on looking for the Hellmouth."

Willow nodded still wondering how they got there.

Back to Keru…

'He, he bet they never thought they would get a jump start into Cleveland. Well all the better for me.'

Keru had just done yet another spell on Willow and Kennedy. He was parked at that same hotel parking lot they had just stopped at.

'Well better get a good night's rest for tomorrow…then the real fireworks begin!'

With that Keru broke into one of the rooms and crashed on a bed. Immediately falling asleep because the spell actually used up a lot of his energy.

"Well Willow seeing as we are really here in Cleveland, what do we do now? I mean we don't even know the location of the Hellmouth."

Kennedy had parked the car outside a school called 'Cleveland High School', clarifying that they were in fact in Cleveland. The couple had crawled in the back to rest. Willow was curled under Kennedy with her head resting on her chest.

"Well…" Willow looked up into Kennedy's eyes and kissed her, "I guess…" Kiss, "I could…" Kiss, "Do a locater spell…" Kiss, "To see…" Kiss, "Where all the evil…" Willow then couldn't finish as Kennedy had pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Both mouths meeting gracefully. Moving at the same pace as their tongs explored each other's familiar mouths. Air was needed so they both pulled away.

Willow had her eyes closed, savoring the taste of Kennedy. She breathed in and started to talk again, "is located and that should be the Hellmouth."

Kennedy sighed and started to suck on Willow's neck, making her moan.

"Sounds good to me sweetie, but man you talk way too much!"

With that Kennedy pounced on Willow and made love to her right there in that mustang. They hadn't a care in the world as both women climaxed to a level where both had never been before. Afterwards they both were satisfied and fell asleep, just holding each other and cherishing that very night.

The next morning Willow was the first to wake up. Willow was now holding Kennedy as she slept. She didn't want to wake Kennedy so she just watched her. Just watching her chest rise and fall. After a couple of minutes the slayer began to come to. Kennedy squeezed Willow a little bit and she responded by kissing the top of her head.

"Morning…" Kennedy said as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you to Kenny. Did you sleep well?"

"The best in a long time." Kennedy sat up to look around. She saw that their clothes were thrown all over the car.

"Well aren't we an odd pair!?"

Willow realized what she was talking about and laughed. Kennedy turned around and caught her with her mouth open. She kissed her, tong and all. After a couple seconds Willow pushed her away and shook her finger at her.

"Not now hun there will be plenty of that later…" Kennedy pouted but Willow put on her resolve face.

"Do you want your brother back?" She asked and Kennedy immediately felt guilty.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go see if there is a good store around here that is unlocked."

The witch and slayer climbed out off the car and interlocked their hands as they walked down the side walk. After they found some food they found a park bench and sat on it to rest some more.

"I think I can do the locater spell right here Kenny."

Kennedy nodded. She got up dragging Willow under a tree and sat her down.

"Locate away my precious!" Kennedy smiled, which made Willow smile back.

Kennedy sat patiently as Willow closed her eyes and began to glow a bit. Kennedy held one of Willow's hands and she could feel the power willow was using at that moment. After a couple of minutes Willow opened her eyes to a curious Kennedy.

"I think it is within walking distance from here."

She immediately got up and dragged Kennedy along with her trying to sense where the evil energy was coming from. They walked down a couple of streets and rounded a couple of blocks till Willow stopped in front of a very old looking building.

"Here?" Kennedy asked quietly.

Willow just nodded and walked up the steps.

'Who would've thought about this place being a source of all evil?' Kennedy thought as she looked at the name of the building, 'Cleveland Public Library'.

They walked into the library but Willow was still sensing the source of the evil so they kept walking. The couple passed a whole lot of rows of books till they came to the end of the building. There was a door, which seemed to lead to the building.

"We're going in there?" Kennedy asked.

"Yep."

"Great let's go and get this thing over with."

With that Kennedy grabbed Willow's hand and dragged her through the door and down a couple flight of stairs to the bottom. The floor was all dirt and looked like no one had been down there in ages. They looked around until they saw symbol of a star on a wall in the very back of the room.

They rushed over to it. Kennedy stayed back as Willow examined it. She touched it but nothing. Kennedy was getting impatient by then.

"Come on all greater than thou forces!! We followed your instructions and here we are!! Now time for you to hold up your end!!"

Kennedy's voice echoed through the room but nothing answered

"Come on Willow let's go investigate upstairs more."

Willow was really disappointed that nothing happened. When the couple started to walk away a bright light filled the room. They turned around to see the star glowing.

It was so bright that both women had to cover their eyes and yet they held on to each other's hand for dear life. Not sure what was going to happen they stood there ground. Not sure what to do.

Then as if it was never there the light commenced to exist. Everything was black again. The symbol was gone but not without leaving a souvenir. A woman decked out in a white tunic smiled upon the witch and slayer, her beauty was radiant. Willow was stunned as a familiar face was smiling and staring right at her.

"Tara!?" She squeaked.

A.N. I have another soccer tournament so I don't know when I will be able to update, but Faith once again thanks for your support!! I will try my best to update as soon as I possibly can. Until then reviews are good!!!


	9. Learning About Fate

A.N. Here is the next installment…story about the wait. I have been working on my other story and I keep having to rewrite this story, but I think I finally got it to where I like it…so here it is…oh and one more thing, there is some convo in Latin in this chapter but I will subtitle it for you guys. I just thought it would be fun for me if I tried it out…

***Chapter 9: Learning About Fate***

Kennedy looked at the glowing person and realized that this was 'the Tara'. The one that got shot and died. She was Willow's soul mate. Kennedy had heard about a lot of stories from her watcher about people coming back from the dead so she stepped forward and grabbed Willow's hand. It didn't help because it was as if she wasn't there. Willow was just staring at her lost love, amazed by her beauty.

"Tara…" She asked again. This time with a little more confidence.

The mystical women nodded her head. Willow rushed to her but didn't realize that she was not solid and went through her almost hitting the wall. Kennedy was a little bit hurt by this action but stood back. She couldn't do anything but let Will go through this alone.

'She is her true soul mate after all…' She thought bitterly.

Willow had tears in her eyes as she turned around and slowly made her way back to Tara.

"But why?" Willow asked.

"Shh sweetie…I will explain in a second but you have to realize I am just the messenger and I am not permanent. Please calm down and go back to Kennedy. She is the one for you, not me." Tara admitted sadly.

Willow was shocked at this. How did Tara expect her not to care and just to take her message? Willow made her way back to Kennedy but she saw the hurt in Kennedy's face. She took Kennedy's hand and kissed it for a few seconds. She felt her slayer relax a bit and looked back into her brown eyes. Kennedy smiled and brought the witch in for a quick kiss. After that Kennedy hugged her and started to whisper into her ear…

"I love you Willow. I want you to know that. I know how much it hurts to see your true love again and not be able to touch her but we need to listen to her message if we want to be successful at this little bump in the road of ours okay?"

Willow smiled into Kennedy's neck and squeezed her to single that she understood. She let go and took a hold of Kennedy's hand for support. She turned around and faced Tara. She was ready for anything now that she was sure that she could handle it with her Kenny there for her every step of the way.

"So what does the 'Powers That Be Want' want us to know?" She asked casually.

"They volo vos ut tractare a ritus…" Tara said looking Willow directly into her eyes.

Kennedy was then confused.

"Willow what did she just say?"

Willow turned around and took Kennedy's other hand.

"I think she is going to speak to me in Latin…she just said they want us to perform a ritual. I'm gonna speak to her in it to but don't try to understand it okay? I will tell you if anything important comes up…"

Willow waited till Kennedy nodded her head and turned back to face her sister witch.

"Qualis of ritus?" Willow asked.

~Subtitle:

'What kind of ritual?'

"Vestri ire habeo ut patefacio sursum a prodigium , tamen vicis socors est vegrandis. Per ut vicis Kennedy mos have ut vado per prodigium quod retrieve suus frater. protraho should patefacio usque qua suus frater est sic is won't exsisto ferreus ut reperio him. Iam secundum is reverto prodigium mos propinquus. Illic est a eventus pro addo tergum Tai, per him mos adveho a valde Monasteriense. Vos mos ignoro qua is mos ostendo sursum huic universitas , tamen secundum Tai est brought tergum rectus or do of res mos reverto tergum ut Northmanni…"

~Subtitle:

'You are going to have to open up a portal, but the time slot is small. During that time Kennedy will have to go through the portal and retrieve her brother. The portal should open up to where her brother is so it won't be hard to find him. Now after she returns the portal will close. There is a consequence for bringing back Tai, with him will come a great monster. You will not know where it will show up in this world, but after Tai is brought back the natural order of things will return back to normal...'

"Intellectus?"

~Subtitle:

'Meaning?'

"Guys I know this is all mythical and having to do with fate but it is apart of my fate to so could you please talk in English!!!" A frustrated Kennedy cut in.

"Sic…oh sorry yes. I was just told to speak in Latin." Tara replied floating closer to the couple.

Willow squeezed Kennedy's hand. Kennedy got the idea and calmed down a bit.

"Well not all of us here speak that dead language. Uggh…sorry. Could you please just give me the cliff note version of what you just said before I dig my own grave?"

Willow chuckled at this. Kennedy glared and rose her eyebrows. Willow blushed and faced back towards Tara, who was just smiling at the two.

"Basically you have to perform a ritual to get your brother back and when you bring him back you will also bring a demon. You won't know where it is but it will show up sooner or later. When your brother returns everything will return back to normal, meaning that everyone in the world will return once again as if nothing happened."

Kennedy nodded.

"Could you tell us the name of the spell?"

"Yes, that I can do. It doesn't have a specific name but it has been called the ritual that brings back what was lost."

"Which brings us to the point where you can't tell us where or when we need to do it right?"

"Well I can tell you the when part which is sometime during the full moon next week, but the things you need your going to have to research."

Kennedy groaned.

"Where are we supposed to find books on this stuff?"

"Sweetie we are in a library." Willow laughed.

"He he, I knew that I was just uhh…making sure you knew that."

"Okay Kenny…what ever you say."

The witch and slayer turned back towards Tara. Waiting for what's next.

"Ladies my time is now up but before I go Willow I wanted to know that I was only meant to show you how to love, yes we both love each other, but Kennedy here is your true soul mate sweetie. Never hold back. I will always be there in your heart. Stick with each other through the hard times because I know for a fact that you two have plenty ahead of you. Who knows, this might not be our last talk."

The three women stood there in silence. Kennedy was shocked by what she just heard. She couldn't believe that she is Willow's real soul mate.

'I'm so happy…we are going to both be happy…our lives will be happy…I gotta find another word besides happy. Oh yeah, we will be…oh crap just happy. Well yeah for us…' Kennedy chuckled at herself for her complete lameness.

Willow took a few steps forward towards Tara.

"It was good to see you again Tara…I'm glad that you went to a better place."

"Willow I do love you never forget that but right now you need to be set on your life with Kennedy. Please sweetie I will always be there for you in mind and soul…"

Tara floated up to Willow and tried to touch her cheek but her hand went right through it. They both kind of chuckled. Willow backed up to give her some room. Tara smiled radiantly. She backed up towards the wall and waited a couple of minutes.

"Goddess Bless…" She whispered.

Tara started to glow a bright pure light again. In a flash she was gone. It was if nothing happened. The witch and slayer took a couple of seconds before realizing that they had a lot of work to do.

"Sweetie we should head up stairs now."

Kennedy took a couple steps forward and grabbed Willow's arm. When she turned her around she saw Willow had tears in eyes. Kennedy lifted her hand and slowly whipped off her tears.

"My little goddess please don't cry…"

Willow leaned into her slayer's hand for a bit before chuckling.

"Kenny I'm not crying because I'm sad for her…I'm crying because I'm so God damn happy for her. She was the most…I can't even describe how beautiful she was."

Kennedy smiled at this. She wrapped her arm around her goddess and kissed the top of her head as they began to ascend the stairs back to the bright new day.

"Let's go try one of the computers first. They are differently faster than books."

Kennedy nodded and let go. The witch leaded as they took a little tour of the library trying to find the computers. When they finally did they researched for over two hours and didn't find anything on that ritual.

"Uggh…I need some air Kenny. I will just be outside okay?"

"Okay honey, just watch yourself." Kennedy's face was glued to the screen.

"I will…"

Willow loved that Kennedy cared about her so much.

'I just can't believe that Tara isn't my soul mate and Kennedy is. It does kind of make sense now because now that I think about it what me and Kennedy have goes deeper than me and Tara ever went. I just wonder sometimes what me and Oz relationship would've been if I had chose him over Tara…"

Willow walked out onto the library steps and sat down. The sun was going down.

'Boy am I glad that we don't have to deal with vampires right now…it would just be yet another burden like it always is…'

Willow sat thinking as she watch the sun set. Tonight was so clear that you could see almost all the stars possible. There was the group of stars called, 'Moose Taking a Sponge Bath', in which Tara had named the night the spent on top of the dorms.

"Thank you for everything my own little guardian angel…" She whispered as she walked back into the library.

Kennedy met her on the way to bathroom. She was jumping so high. Willow was amazed that she could reach all the way up there.

"I found it!! I actually found freaking ritual!!! I never find anything when we are researching yeah me!!" Kennedy bounded into Willow and lifted her up and spun her around. She kissed her passionately quick and hard, she was full of energy.

"This means I'm getting my brother back and I can talk to him, get to know him, and heck teach him how to fight!!!"

Kennedy sat her back down. Both girls were smiling at each other knowing that everything was going to be okay.

Kennedy was just so excited and hugged Willow once more.

"Thank Goddess!?" Was all Willow could say as her slayer spun her around once more.

A.N. Well!? Was it good? I just want to know if the subtitles were confusing…I just thought it would be fun to use them once to see how people liked them.

Updates will come probably within the next two days so stay posted!!!

Don't forget to review!!! I like your guys support and opinions!!!


	10. Ingredients

A.N. - I've been debating on whether to delete this story or continue…I decided to continue…I got so caught up in my other stories I sort of forgot to continue this one…lol…anyways here's the next installment.

Chapter 10: Ingredients

Inside the library Kennedy was showing her what she found.

"Sweetie it's perfect!" Willow exclaimed as she sat down at the computer.

Kennedy smiled and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"And completely simple to…all we need is us and some dagger!"

Willow laughed and looked at the web page showing the ritual…it was exactly the way Tara had said, even the spell was called, "To Bring Back What Is Lost". Reading the ingredients a second time she realizes that it's not as easy as they think it is.

"Um…honey sorry to burst your bubble but we can't use just any old dagger."

Kennedy pouts, "Are you sure? Cause I have one," she pulls one out of her pocket.

"Sorry babe that just won't work…let's see it says we need the dagger of Thor…where the hell are we going to find that?!" Willow yelled out frustrated.

Kennedy quickly reached over her shoulder and hit 'print'. Then she spun Willow in her chair so fast that she flew out of the chair and into her arms. She quickly kisses her hard and pulls back. Willow is so stunned by the action that the next time she went in she kissed her more passionately, this was enough for Willow for she asked permission from Kennedy with her tongue, who gladly agreed by opening her mouth. They barely started to get really heated up when Kennedy pulled back out of breath.

"Better?" She asked while getting a sly grin on her face.

A dazed Willow answered in whisper, "Much…"

"Good."

Kennedy gave her a quick kiss and walked over to the printer and picked the printed papers up.

"Because I have one more surprise for you,"

Willow followed her slayer as she led her to a pile of books that were on a table. Willow gasped.

"What? I haven't even showed you yet?"

"You opened a book?!" Willow said acting shocked.

"Hey now," Kennedy replied playfully swatting her arm.

"Anyways, I knew the dagger was special so I looked up the dagger in these books and low and behold I found it!" Kennedy was smiling proudly by her research, not every day you successfully find something instead of waiting for someone else finds it for you.

"Wow…you did great Kenny! Where does it say that it's located?"

Kennedy picked up the book on Ancient Weapons and found the page it was on.

"Says here after being found and excavated somewhere in Italy it was shipped and displayed in a museum in L.A., let's see, imagine that," Kennedy chuckles, "the museum of Ancient Civilizations."

Willow sighed, "Looks like another road trip to LA"

"Didn't you say that Angel lives there…or lived…whatever"

"Ya he would've if he existed right now"

Kennedy closed the book and started to walk back to the computers.

"Good then we have somewhere we know that we can crash."

"Well let's get going then if we want to stay ahead of Keru."

The witch and her slayer grab their things and make sure everything was as if they weren't there before going out to Kennedy's car. The sun had set fully by then so they had the safety of the night to stay out of sight of Keru.

"You do realize that once we get the dagger we have to come back here right?" Kennedy asked Willow.

"That's why we have to move as fast as we can."

Kennedy starts the engine and pulls onto the highway to LA.

"This is going to be a long trip…" Kennedy sighed. Willow took a hold of her free hand and gave it a warm squeeze.

"LA huh? Well it'll be a short trip if everything goes as planned…nothing like a detour to make a road trip interesting…" Keru smirked as flexed his muscles, totally reenergized.

A.N. – Short yes but I gotta get back into the story.


End file.
